Honey, I Lost the Kids!
by ShafferTheFirst
Summary: In need of money, Alex agrees to babysit a customer's kids. Its a typical evening, until one kid find's Alex's wand, and accidentally casts a spell on his sisters, causing them to shrink to the size of ants. Will Alex be able to save them? please review!
1. Alex Gets Hired

**Honey, I Lost the Kids!**

**Author's Note:** I got kinda bored, but hey, maybe you'll like the product of my boredom? Anyhoo, Chapter 2 will be posted soon:D

**Chapter 1 - Alex Gets Hired**

"Hi, I'm Alex," Alex said monotonusly to the current customer for the billionth time that day. "I'll be your waitress today. Would you like to hear about our specials?" She looked at the woman, praying she said no.

"No thank you," the woman smiled, getting the message.

"Kay. I'll give you a minute to pick something," Alex told her. She scampered to the bar, where Harper was running the cash register.

"So, what are you wearing to the dance?" Harper asked her, sitting across from her.

Alex sighed. "That's my issue. I have _nothing_ to wear!"

"Ooh! Idea!" Harper announced. "I could make you a dress if you want! What's your favorite animal?"

Alex looked at her friend's current outfit: a blue dress with neon green seahorses, hard-to-miss neon green leggings, and a seashell headband. She shuddered. "Sorry, Harper, but I'm gonna have to pass. There's a dress down at Martie's that I really want. Problem is, I already spent my allowence of _these._" she propped her foot on the table, proudly showing off her new checkerboard high tops.

Harper rolled her eyes. Before she could reply, a little boy about eight approached the two of them.

"Alex! Alex!" he exclaimed, making Alex spin around to face him.

"What's up, Dude who apperently knows me from somewhere?"

"You waited you table. What's that over there?" he asked, pointing to the wall covered in poorly drawn drawings on napkins and kids meal pages. Alex smiled.

"Oh, that's my art wall. Any time a squirt in the resteraunt draws something for me, I tape it up over there for all to see." She grinned and shrugged. As grouchy and devious Alex could be, she always had a soft spot for kids, being just a kid herself at heart.

"Oh. Well, I drew you something for your wall, if you like it," he hesitantly pulled a kid's meal menu from behind his back. He flipped the menu over to the white backside, which was a drawing of a dark-haired stick person, holding a tray of sandwiches. In big purple crayon letters, it read, "ALEX. BY KANE DANIELS."

Alex smiled as she took it from him, "this is awesome, Kane!" She chuckled, "Check it out, Harper!" she held up the picture next to her face and made a dopey grin, "Look's just like me, right?" :)

Kane's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Do you like it?"

Alex met him at eye level and smiled. "I love it," she smiled. "You wana help me put it up?" Kane grinned and nodded as they walked over to the wall. He picked out a spot for it. Alex taped it up. They stepped back to admire it.

"Looks good, right?" she asked him. He nodded and held up his hand for a high five. She returned it and rumpled his shaggy brown hair.

"Kane! We're leaving! C'mon!" a woman called after them. (yes, same chick from before:)

"Aww," he pouted, "Bye, Alex!" he took off after his mother as Alex walked back to the register.

"You know, Alex, you're suprisingly really good with kids." Harper informed her. Alex shrugged and stole a pickle slice out of the jar in front of her.

"Excuse me, Alex, is it?" Kane's mother asked her.

"That's the name, don't wear it out," Alex warned her, smiling down at Kane.

"Ha, funny," she laughed, "I was wondering, do you babysit?"

Alex looked back at Harper in confusion. _"Babysit?"_ she mouthed.

_"You'll get paid,"_ Harper mouthed back.

"Oh! Yeah! Pshh 'Course I do!" Alex replied.

"Are you available tomorrow night?"

Alex, once again, looked back at Harper for help. Harper nodded, her face reading _"duhh!"_

"Yes? I think."

"Great. Do you think you could watch my Kane and my other two for me? I know it's short notice, but I really need a sitter."

Harper coughed at her, "*cough*, YES! *cough*."

Alex shot her a death glare, "*cough* No DURRR! *cough*. Yes, I am available."

"Thank you so much, Alex. You are a lifesaver! I'll explain it tomorrow." she smiled and sighed in relief. she scribbled her number down on a napkin and handed it to her. "Bye!"

Alex looked at the napkin. "No problem." she Looked down at Kane again, "Bye, Kane."

_**So, Alex has a babysitting job. Sounds normal, right?**_

_**But what happend when Kane finds Alex's wand, and casts a spell by mistake?**_

_**hmmm... :) **_

_**Please review. I'm pretty sure Chapter 1 sucked, but it WILL get interesting! Promise! :)**_


	2. Alex's Announcment

**Chapter 2 - Alex's Announcment**

"So, what am I supposed to do while I'm babysitting?" Alex asked her friend as they sat on her bed. She pulled out her messy ponytail and began to braid it.

"Well for starters, you need to keep them happy," Harper replied, smoothing out her dress.

"Sounds easy."

"You have to play with them, feed them, make sure they don't burn the house down, or get into anything they're not supposed to-"

"Sounds complicated..." Alex groaned.

"It's really not that hard," she reassured her, "but there are some rules."

Alex's brown eyes grew wide with interest. "Such as?"

"You can't ignore them-"

"Figured that."

"You can't go online or watch tv unless they are-"

Alex did a double take. "Say _what?_"

"You're gonna be the only adult there, so you're in charge. You have to act at least a little grown up."

"Dang, I thought babysitting was just sitting on the couch watching tv while a bunch of midgets ran around the house," Alex sighed, "This is way more work that I was expecting."

"But you're still getting paid."

"And that's why I'm still in." Alex smiled, then hopped off the bed. "C'mon! Let's go tell my parents and laugh at their shocked facial expressions!" She grabbed Harper's arm and pulled her down the metal staircase, where Justin was already talking.

"Listen up, people! I have an anouncement to make!" she declaired**.**

"Pardon me, Alex, but I was already telling Mom and Dad about something really important. So, If you'll just wait paitently, like a good sister, I can continue." Justin lectured. Alex folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impaitently. Jerry let out a yawn from boredom, making Alex smirk.

"Anyhoo," he continued, "if you leave it in it's original packaging for years and years to sit on your shelf, It will one day be worth a millions of dollars. And-"

"I've got a babysitting job tomorrow night!" She interupted. Both parents gasped. Alex shot Justin a devilish grin.

"What? You? _Babysitting?"_ Theresa exclaimed, sounding alarmed. She looked at her husband. The simoltaniously burst into laughter.

"That's _Hilarious_!" Jerry snickered, clutching his stomach, "Alex can barely make dinner for _herself_, let alone somebody's kids!"

"Yeah. Good one, Alex!" Theresa chuckled. She took a deep breath and turned serious. "Now, what's the real news?"

Alex stomped her foot in frustration. She darted her eyes. "It's true! That is my news! I _really_ have a babysitting job tomorrow night!"

Jerry stopped laughing and looked at his daughter. "Are you serious, Alex?"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Who's kids? Who is trusting _you _of all people to keep their kids safe?" Theresa demanded.

Alex smiled. "Well some little kid drew a picture for my art wall, so I let him help me tape it up. According to Harper, apperently I'm good with kids. Then his mom asked me if i babysat. I said yeah. She asked if I could babysit her 3, so I said yes." Alex turned to Justin and gave him a gloating smile.

"Wow, Alex. You were right. Your story was a _whole lot_ more entertaining than mine was." He chuckled to himself. "I'm impressed. You found yourself a job, all by yourself!" She scowled and smacked him in the shoulder.

_**Hope you liked it(:**_


	3. Defiance

_i got bored the other day so i decided to write more even though it's been forever...i still have no clue where i'm going with this so...review? *Shay:)*_

**Chapter 3 - Defiance**

Alex strolled sleepily down the metal staircase into the living room. Her hair was in a messy bun with dark strands in all directions. Her face was comepletely make-up free and her neon-striped pajamas were as wrinkled as her Great-Grandma Nina's face.

"Well somebody clearly took advantage of the random Friday off from school, now didn't they?" Harper smirked at her friend. Alex grumbled to herself as she made her way to the freezer. Harper rolled her eyes and continued on her knitting. Clearly, Alex was still groggy from sleeping.

"What are you doing up so...early?" Alex mummbled in reply as she opened the freezer door.

Harper gave her a blank stare. "Are you serious, Alex? It's almost five PM! Have you been asleep the whole time?"

"Uh..yeah? Why wouldn't I?"

"Nevermind," she sighed. Alex shrugged as she dug through the freezer. "Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling out a container.

"What is that anyway?" Harper asked curiously.

"_That _would be-," Alex stated. She shoveled an ice cream scooper of the frozen green goop into the waffle cone in her hand. "-breakfast! Meheheh."

"What is _that?_" she demanded.

"Whip cream blended with ice and pickle juice, then frozen for a day." Alex smirked proudly. "Instant pickle ice cream!"

"Alex, are you _serious?_" Harper began, but she was too late. Alex was already licking the frozen goop. Harper gagged.

"Speaking of Alex," Jerry started, who was sitting on the opposite couch. Alex jumped, not realizing that he was there. "Don't you have plans tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Babysitting?" Harper reminded her.

"Oh! Right!" Alex replied. "Don't worry, I don't have to be there until five thirty, and it's-" she checked the clock, then whispered, _"Five-oh-three."_

"Alex, you do realize that if you're late all the time, she probably won't hire you as much, right?" Harper reminded her.

"I know, I know, um...aha!" Alex pulled her wand out of her ugg. _"Because I apperently look like a mess, please make me properly dressed!"_

"Is that even a spell?" Harper asked. Alex shrugged. Then, with a flash of light, Alex's pjs and messy bun instantly changed into a royal blue cartigan, dark skinny jeans, and her short dark hair in waves that framed her face. "Oh, well that answers that."

Alex studdied her outfit. "Hmpf. I actually didn't expect that to work. I just made it up off the top of my head." She shrugged and continued eating her ice cream.

"Alex, what did I say about using unnessecary uses of willy-nilly magic?" Jerry frowned.

"That doesn't ring a bell..." Alex began, giving him an innocent grin. He raised his eyebrow at her. She groaned. "I'm sorry I unneccessarily used willy-nilly magic." she stated, trying her best not to crack a smile. She couldn't help it; it was such a fun thing to say!

"I'll bet you are," he replied sarcastically. "I hope you know that you're not bringing your wand tonight."

Alex spit out the melted bite of ice cream into the sink. Now _that_ caught her off guard. "Yes I am! I need my wand!"

"No, you don't. You can't keep cheating your way through life using magic! What happens if you _lose_ the competition? You'll have no idea how to live without it."

"But Daddy, I _am_ going to win! Did you not hear that motivational speech I gave last month about how I'm going to win so Mason and I can be together?"

"But both of your brothers have as much chance as you do at winning. So you're going to have to learn how to live without magic, just in case." Jerry folded his arms across his chest. "The answer, is _no._"

"But Dad-!" Alex put her hands on her hips.

"No but's young lady. Now, you better get a move on so you won't be late. Get going."

"You mean I have to _walk_ there? Dad!"

"Alex," he stated.

"FINE!" she stomped her foot and slammed the door. She took off down the street.

"What in the world is he thinking? Of course I'm going to win!" Alex grumbled to herself as she stomped down the street. "I mean, wait. What _would_ happen if I didn't win? That would be completely devistating! Mason and I would be forced to separate _again._ I'm still shook up from last time! I probably wouldn't have the will to go on..." she studied the address scribbled on the back of her hand. "-wait. Does that say Freedan Lane or Feed-man-tane? I really need to work on my penmanship-"

"You know Love, if you keep talking to yourself like that, people will start to think you're nuts," a musical voice called. She spun around, but saw no one. _Maybe I am nuts_, she thought.She shrugged and turned around, only to find Mason right in front of her. She jumped.

"Boo." he smiled.

Alex squeaked in surprise. "Oh, gosh!" she exclaimed, then smiled. "You scared me."

"Obviously," he smirked. "Where might you be heading to in such a bad mood?"

Alex sighed. "Babysitting..Dad won't let me use my magic because he thinks I need to learn to survive without it, just incase I don't win."

"But of course you're going to win!" he replied.

"I know! But apperently I need to get used to a normal life. What kind of sick joke is that?" she thought for a minute, until a devilish grin stretched across her face. "I have an idea." She closed heer eyes and concentraited. Within seconds, her wand appeared in her hand.

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea?" Mason asked her.

"Probably not, but it envolves a lot less walking. Gotta flash!" she smirked and kissed him on the cheek. With a flash of light, she was gone.

_**I dunno when Ch 4 will be posted...but it'll be soon hopefully!**_

_**for updates, clues, randomness, and anything else that's just off the top of my head, check out my twitter!(: **__**ohSnap_itzShay**__** !**_


End file.
